Hogwarts Fic
by KaceyMackWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil are 11 year old wizards on their way to Hogwarts. Dan is an orphan and Phil is a pure-blood. They strike up a friendship on the train, they are amazing friends. Come see their Hogwarts years and explore the years they have together at school Cover image not mine
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

Dan:

Dan stumbled over someone's foot right into the ground. His face hit the ground and he could feel the skin on his chin open.

"Oh my are you alright?!" an alarmed and worries voice said from above. Dan shifted his head and looked up. He saw a raven-haired boy bending over to help him up. With his help Dan picked himself up off the ground.

"Thanks" Dan said as he used his robes to wipe the blood from his face. The station around them buzzed as parents hustled their kids on the Hogwarts Express.

"Yeah no problem it's a madhouse here" The black haired boy replied. "I'm Phil by the way"

"Dan… well thanks again. See you around" he says rather hurriedly.

"See ya" is his reply, then he's gone and Dan hurries to get his stuff on the train before it leaves. No parents to say goodbye to he rushes onto the train. Almost all the compartments are full, but he manages to find an empty one. Dan shoves his stuff above and sits next to the window, head against it, eyes watching stragglers as the train begins to pull from the station. Then he hears the voice.

Phil:

"Dan was it?" Phil sees the boy nod and then asks "You don't mind do you I can't find another compartment"

"No" Dan said and gestures to the seat in front of him. Thoroughly relieved Phil lugs his stuff in and sits in front of him. For a while it's very quiet and both boy's stare out the window as the countryside sweeps by. Finally Phil can't take it anymore and tries to strike up a conversation.

"Are you okay? Your chin seemed to be bleeding badly." he says thinking back to the moment.

"Yeah m'alright" Dan mumbles into his robes. "Hey do you know much about Hogwarts. I got my letter 3 months ago explaining some things and how to get to the train, but not much else." he says it and then goes red like he's embarrassed to not know much about it.

"Oh are you muggleborn?" Phil asks slightly surprised at how much Dan just said since he's been so quiet.

"Uh yeah…. I mean no…. uh I grew up in an orphanage so I don't know." Dan stuttered utterly confused by the question. Phil took the silence that followed and began to talk all about their new school.

Dan:

"And the paintings move and talk! So do the staircases….. Uh I mean they move they don't talk." Phil says excitedly before he pauses and takes a breath. Dan sits straight and listens politely, fascinated by everything Phil said. He got more and more intrigued as the boy talked. Hogwarts sounded like a magnificent place. He was captivated by every detail described, but mostly by one that he continuously questioned Phil about.

"So what are the houses names again?" Dan asked enthusiastically.

"Well there's Ravenclaw, where all the smart ones go, Slytherin, the cunning, Gryffindor, the brave ones and Hufflepuff's are the kind ones."

"And where do you think you'll go?"

"Well I don't know it's not up to me, I could end up anywhere as well as you."

The two boys stay submerged deeply in their conversation the pressure of a friendship growing within it. They talk and talk and talk some more. All about Hogwarts and their lives. Phil is interested in where Dan grew up and Dan all about the Wizarding World. Their lives are so different and they each take turns talking about them, that time flies and soon the witch with the trolley comes around.

"Would you dears like anything off the trolley?" She says sweetly poking her head in their compartment.

"Dan are you hungry" Phil asked looking over at him. Dan was utterly confused, he couldn't pay, why would Phil ask.

Phil:

Oh wait, Phil had almost forgotten that Dan didn't have money and jumped up.

"Yeah I've got some money, I can get you something if you're hungry." Dan stood up, feeling kind of hungry and took Phil's offer.

"What would you recommend?" Dan asked staring at the strange goodies, before him as Phil also realized that he didn't know about wizard foods.

"Well it's all up to preference, but I think you might like Chocolate Frogs or Chocolate Cauldrons." Phil says thinking about what his new friend might prefer. "Might not want Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, those aren't the best thing to start with. I came across a tire flavoured one and I haven't liked them since."

"Oh well whatever you think would be good" Dan replies and goes to sit down. Phil grabs some stuff off the trolley and pays the kindly old witch. He walks back to his seat and dumps the snacks next to him.

"Go on try some." He adds when he sees Dan glance at it nervously. Slowly Dan reaches over and grabs a Chocolate Frog pack. When he opens it the frog jumps out at him and he jumps.

"OH sorry I forgot to tell you that they're enchanted to be like real frogs." I tell him feeling bad for forgetting and the frog almost giving him a heart attack.

"S'okay" He mumbles, but then begins asking questions about Hogwarts again. They talk and talk for hours until the train finally reaches the infamous school.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Dan:

"Firs' years over here, please firs' years" Is the first thing Dan hears when he gets off the train following Phil. A giant man with an unruly beard is directing the young ones. Dan can't understand why they aren't with the rest of the school.

"Phil, where are we going? Why aren't we following the rest of the people?"

"Uh didn't I mention us first years have to be sorted into our houses, so we have to go in a different way. We head to the castle on the boats." "Don't worry it's completely safe" he adds after seeing Dan's expression.

"Your sure its safe and I won't fall in and drown?" Dan asks extremely uncertain about traveling across a lake in little boats. They follow the other first years, who are following a giant man with an incredibly messy beard. They reach the boats in a matter of seconds, seeing as they weren't too far away.

"Yes I'm sure" Phil says "School of Magic remember? They wouldn't you drown and I wouldn't either" He says it so firmly and unlike him, but still gentle. Dan feels a rush of emotion and despite his earlier thoughts enters a boat with confidence.

Phil clambers in after him, followed by two others to whom only Phil acknowledges. Dan stares ahead at the glowing castle that appeared as the boats took off. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. There were lights sparkling in every window he could see. The towers soared high above him. It was incredible, unlike anything he'd ever seen. Which granted wasn't much, but still. The whole castle was a work of art. Dan stared up at it in wonder. He thought about all of the things he would learn and what he would do with the new life he now had.

Dan gawked at the building, barely believing that this was his new home. He was so immersed in his thoughts and wonders about this magical place, he almost didn't get out of the boat when it stopped. Phil had to shake his shoulder hard to get him to follow.

"Dan…. Dan….DAN!" Phil said snapping Dan out of him daze.

"What? …. Oh yeah" Dan says and following Phil. They walk within the group of other first years.

"Hey Phil?" Dan asks still watching the castle.

"Yeah" Phil replies looking over at him.

"How exactly are we supposed to navigate this place? I mean… It's huge imagine how lost we could get."

Phil laughed "Dan don't worry about that, right now we should worry about what houses we're gonna be in and if we land in separate ones what are we gonna do!" He says brightly.

"What do you mean, if we land in different houses?"

"Just that we should still hang out if we do. You can rarely guess what house you'll be in." Dan doesn't respond and just watches him. It takes him a minute to process what Phil said.

"You mean you would still want to hang out with me?" Dan asked nervously, not accustomed to people liking him. He was never really liked at his old school, the 'muggle' school as Phil called it.

"YEAH!" Phil replies excitedly.

Dan smiles at Phil who replies with pearls. The giant man who guided them to the boats at first is now gone. They enter the school and begin to climb several sets of stairs. At the top of them stands a stern looking man, in black robes like the rest of them. All at once silence falls.

"Good evening first years, I am Professor Longbottom" he says kindly looking down upon them and smiling. "Now you are about to walk through these doors" he gestures behind him to a large set, of you guessed it: doors. "Here at Hogwarts we have houses that act as your family while you are here. When you hear your name called you will sit on the stool in front and I will place upon your head the Sorting Hat. The Hat will decide what house you belong in. Stay here until we call you in"

He turns away and chatter amongst the kids begins once again. Dan leans over to Phil "You didn't mention that a HAT would be deciding what house we'll be in" He says slightly unnerved by the idea

"I didn't think it mattered" Phil replied.

Dan now worried looks at him and says "What if we aren't in the same house?! You're the only friend I have here!"

"Dan it's okay we can still hang out okay?" Phil says trying to calm down his friend.

"Alright" Professor Longbottom says returning from the hall "Follow me everyone we are ready for you"

Phil:

Phil watched Dan as they were herded into the Great Hall by the other first years. His expression changed from excitement to wonder in .2 seconds flat. His eyes glazed over as he took in the magnificent wonder before him. Dan's eyes traveled over everything in the hall, but as he looked at the other students watching the first years walk, he seemed to shrink back in fear.

"Dan, it's okay." Phil whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"What if I mess up, what if I make a mistake?" Dan whispered back franticly.

"You won't, you'll be fine."

Dan looked unsure, but as they reached the end of the benches he seemed to force his emotions down. Phil focused his attention to Professor Longbottom up at the head of the group. He had set out a stool with a moldy looking hat on it.

"Now I will call you in alphabetical order, you will come up, I will place the hat upon your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

He began to call off names and one by one the first year group began to dissipate as others were sorted. It doesn't take long before he calls Dan's name. "Daniel Howell." Phil nods encouragingly to Dan as he sends a sort of pleading look to him. He walks slowly to the podium, almost tripping on his robes and sits down. For what seems like forever Dan and the hat (that talks) seem to have an argument. In the end the hat shouts "Gryffindor" and a cheer erupts from that table.

After that the sorting dwindles on until Longbottom calls his name. "Phillip Lester" she says in a loud clear voice. Butterflies in his stomach, Phil walks to the front and sits down. Immediately after the hat is placed on his head he hears a voice in his mind. "Well this one should be easy, fair mind, kind heart, I know just where to put you." For a second there is silence before the hat calls out "Hufflepuff!" to the rest of the hall.

Phil moved to the benches where the Hufflepuff's were. He glanced behind him to where Dan sat. Dan was watching him with sad eyes, but he smiled when he saw Phil looking at him. The rest of the sorting went by quickly and the Headmistress stood to address them.

A women in emerald robes stared down at them with both with kindness in her eyes and a stern look that seemed to make everyone a bit uncomfortable. "Welcome new students and returning ones to a new year at Hogwarts, for those of you who don't know I am Professor McGonagall. I would like to remind you that while you are here, you are not to enter the Forbidden Forest or there with be consequences. No foolishness or rule breaking will be tolerated. You are here to learn magic. Now please enjoy our start of term feast." She sat back down and platters and platters of food appeared in front of them.

Phil feasted on the food in front of him and then when he was done, waited to be shown to the common room. Head boy, some laid back kid named Kevin showed them to the common room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Come and Go room

Dan:

At first Dan was disappointed, he had hoped that he and Phil would be in the same house, but turns out it wasn't as bad as he thought. They talked constantly in the corridors and were partners in the only class the had together (Herbology). Dan was glad that he met Phil on the train, because other than this quiet kid named Pete that Dan sits next to in all other classes, he doesn't really have any friends. Phil was pretty much the only one he actually talked to.

One day a few weeks after term started Dan was wandering the halls, looking for a quiet place to study. Phil was in the dining hall 'studying' (read: eating) and Dan hated the common room and the library. Someone always tried to talk to him while, he tried to study.

He was drifting down a hall and wandered near a tapestry of someone called Barnaby, Barnabas, something Barny. _I need a quiet place to study, I need a quiet place to study, I need a quiet place to study._ He chanted in his mind as he walked past it. Then he heard the smallest of noises and saw out of the corner of his eye, a door that appeared to be growing out of the wall. Dan turned to see a small, but magnificently decorated door, where a plain wall had once been.

After a small debate within his mind, he opened the door and walked inside. What he saw inside was amazing. It was a medium sized room, not particularly pretty, but very homely and cozy. A large blazing fireplace occupied the back wall. Around the fireplace several tall, plush chairs and couches were placed. Cushions were on everyone of them. A table in the middle of this setup was stacked with what looked like a lot of Dan's spell books as well as bottles of ink and a few quills. Best of all the sides of the fireplace were adorned with even more bookcases. They looked more like muggles books that Dan had often read as a child in the orphanage.

Dan in a complete stupor took small steps towards the furniture. He sat down in one of the chairs and picked up a book. His Transfiguration book. Dan opened the book and began reading. Over the next six hours he completed all of his homework and in the end Dan was so tired that he picked himself up and promptly collapsed on the couch next to it. He curled up and within seconds he was soundly asleep.

What seemed like two seconds to Dan was probably hours, when he finally awoke. He stretched out and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He didn't know what time it was so he raced out of the room, books in hand and to the dining hall. He ran into the hall to realize that it was the next morning and he had slept for half a day. Almost no one looked up when Dan burst in, all except Phil who immediately got up and went over to him.

"Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you yesterday." Phil asks looking quizzically at him.

"I found this magic study room, or something. It just sort of appeared there when I walked past it. I studied for a while and fell asleep… but wait, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh… . uuuh no reason, you know just to talk to or something." Phil looked slightly unnerved and a bit embarrassed.

"Okay then, but seriously come on I want to show you it!" Dan grabbed Phil's arm with his one free hand and sort of dragged him back to where he'd been, but when they got there the wall was once again blank. "Bu…..but I don't understand, it was here, just five minutes ago." Dan stammered sure that he looked like a fool. Phil however stood amazed.

"You mean it was right here and now it's not, how peculiar." Phil seemed to think for a moment and his eyes got wide. "Wait Dan what were you thinking, when you found the room?!"

He said excitedly. Dan looked at him strangely.

"Uh I kept thinking 'I need a quiet place to study' over and over. Why?" He asked both relieved that Phil didn't seem to think that he was crazy and a little unsure as to how Phil was reacting.

"Just do it again. Think that exactly as you did before." Phil said.

"Uhhh alright." Dan closed his eyes _I need a quiet place to study, I need a quiet place to study, I need a quiet place to study_. Then he opened them to the same noise from before. And then, there it was the same door from before. Meanwhile, Phil was standing next to him almost actually jumping for joy.

"Yes yes YES!" He shouts. "Dan do you know what this means!" He says shaking Dan's shoulders.

"Uh no." Dan said now really confused.

"You found the Room of Requirement! Most people who find it can never find it again, I didn't think I'd ever see it myself. Come'on I want to go inside." Phil pulls Dan's arm. Dan obliges and wanders into the now familiar room.

Phil:

Phil couldn't believe his eyes. He doubted that he had ever been this excited. Dan had found the room of Requirement! Now they could come and go to it whenever they wanted. The room that he found was really cool. Blazing fire, spellbook and ink, even a whole bunch of muggle books that Phil had never heard of. Something called Percy Jackson and another that Phil thought was called Inkheart? Anyway, he still couldn't believe his eyes. Dan however just stood there like 'yeah it's a room'

"Come on Dan aren't you excited! With this place, we only have to leave for food and classes and I'll bet you it could show us secret passages to get to classes quicker."

"Mmmhmm," Dan said. He walked over to one of the chairs.

"Okay then." Phil bounced over and parked his butt on a couch. "How did you find this place again?"

Dan shrugged "I was wandering around and it showed itself to me. I got all of my homework done anyway. And a lot of my favorite books in here so I did a lot of reading too."

"Cool, have you ever read The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Phil asked, still ultimately trying to get his friends attention.

Dan looked up at Phil and Phil could immediately tell that he had confused him. "Sorry, but what?"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard! Their sort of like children's stories, but wizard versions."

"Umm… no, never heard of it." Dan went over to the shelf and looked over the books, as Phil watched from his place on the couch. He watched as Dan ran his finger over their spines reading the titles as the tip tapped each one. Finally he came across and small brown leather book. He pulled it from the shelf and held it up for Phil to see. "Is this it?" He asked looking at Phil.

Phil nodded, hopping up and down once more. Phil's eyes followed Dan as he returned to his seat, book in hand. He watched as Dan ran his hand through it, flipping page over page. He didn't realize how long he'd be staring until Dan looked up at him and caught him.

Phil blushed and looked away, but regained his bouncy composure a second later. He grinned at Dan.

"Why don'tcha read it to me?" He said through the smile.

It was Dan's turn to look down. "Umm….. you sure? I'm not very good at reading aloud." He said into his lap.

"Duh." Phil gave Dan a look even though he couldn't see it, until he raised his head. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure dummy."  
Dan smiled gratefully and flipped the book open to page one. Phil watched his chest rise and fall, as he took a deep breath his eyes surveying the page. He began to read, flawlessly flowing thru the sentences, as if he'd known the story his whole life.

They two of them sat there for at least an hour, as Dan read and reread the tales to Phil and Phil never bothering to stop him. It was only when Dan had begun to fall asleep when Phil removed the book from his hands and replaced it back onto the shelf. He covered Dan with a blanket and snuggled into the couch for a little nap of his own.

When he woke, Dan was snapping his fingers in his face. "Phil….Phil… PHIL!" He practically yelled. Phil's eyes snapped open and blue stared into brown. "Come on Phil! We have to go."

"What!? What's wrong?" Phil said in a misread panicked frenzy, bolting upright. His foughts flew to a million different places at once

"We're missing class!" On those words though, Phil relaxed.

"Oh. Dan I thought someone was dying or something! Class is not the biggest deal ever!" Phil laughed at Dan's incredulous look and stood up.

"Alright come on then, let's get to class." Phil snatched Dans hand and his books and the two of them raced to class. They slammed the doors open to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, only to find it empty and a note on a desk saying.

 _To those whom decided to skip my class today, we will be outside on the Quidditch Field if any of you have any interest in joining us._

It wasn't signed and left the boys to both rush outside and wonder just what their class could be up to.


End file.
